


Guess who just got back today......

by distractionpie



Series: Band Of Brothers Week [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Georgie Luz moves into her new dorm.Band of Brothers Week Day 5 - Genderbend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is set in my genderbent college AU verse but should stand alone just fine.
> 
> (Title from The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzie.)

Georgie Luz’s bag weighs more than she does.

In hindsight when she’d packed it she should have considered the fact that she was moving into a top floor suite and split her stuff into two bags that she could take up the stairs in separate trips, but she didn’t, so now she’s stuck hauling a duffel-bag so large she could lay down in it all the way up three flights of stairs.

Under other circumstances she might have banged on one of the doors along the hall and asked for help, having scoped out rooming arrangements on Facebook over the summer, but she’d got all the info back when she thought she would be rooming in Penn hall with Billie, Jo, and Babe, before the college had contacted them about an administrative change that meant they couldn’t have a four person suite after all, so Billie and Jo had taken a double; Babe had found a classmate to share with; and Georgie, who’d been visiting family and slow to respond to the news, had resorted to applying to be put anywhere there was still room.

She's kind of dreading the prospect of ending up with some leftover freshman, or sophomore who hasn't got any friends to room with - although she can't judge because she'd call herself friends with damn near everyone and has still somehow ended up alone.

Between siblings and cousins and college and camp, George has shared her space with every type of person going though and she'll handle whoever she gets. Worst case scenario she ends up spending a lot of time crashing with Billie and Jo - and she'd done that plenty last year even though she'd been sharing with Frankie Perconte with whom she got along just fine.

When she’s finally made it all the way up to the top floor and along the hall to where her room is gonna be, she notices that the next door over, the one leading to her new suitemate’s room, is propped open.

It’s been a long trip, both getting to college and getting up the damn stairs, but she’s sure she’ll make a better start with whoever it is if she goes to say Hi first rather than waiting for them to come to her.

She can’t quite see into the room when she gets there, but her knock is enough for the door to swing inward and reveal her first glimpse of her new suitemate.

Tall, blonde, and very familiar…

She drops her bag and takes a running leap.

With anyone else it might have been a disaster, but Lynne Rebecca Compton has the reactions of an all-star, wrapping her arms around Georgie and swinging her high enough that she can rest her chin on Becca's shoulder, rather than getting a face full of boobs. Not that she minded that - it was a pretty regular occurrence given that she’d never quite reached five foot and hung around with the captain of the volleyball team.

"Holy shit..." she says, reaching up to ruffle Georgie's newly cropped hair. "You finally got the chop."

Georgie places a hand on the back of her neck self-consciously. She'd been joking about ditching her long waves in favour of getting a pixie cut since freshman year, but had only this summer finally gone for it after an incident with one of her more obnoxious cousins and some gum that could have been fixed by less drastic means but had felt like a sign.

"Told you I would," she says with a wink. “How are you my new suitemate? I’d have thought people would have been lining up for the chance to room with you.”

“I could say the same to you,” Becca observes as she sets Georgie down. “And they were, but trust me, two law students in a suite is a recipe for disaster, and I’ve been on too many road-trip matches with the team to want to share with them the rest of the time, so I decided to go for the luck of the draw.”

“Well you got lucky indeed,” Georgie says, flopping down into what little space on Becca’s bed isn’t covered in boxes. It's not really a person sized space, but there are perks to being pocket-sized.

Becca laughs. "I guess I did."


End file.
